Childhood's memories
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Awal mula Mukuro bertemu dengan Byakuran... karena takdir mereka berpisah lama...apa yang terjadi? warning : AU, OOC dan Geje, chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Author : "Happy Birthday Mukuro, maap telat."

Mukuro : "Kufufu… tapi aku sudah senang kau mengingat hari ulangtahunku."

Byakuran : *tiba- tiba nongol* "Mukkun. . Selamat ulangtahun ya? Mau aku peluk?"

Mukuro : *Deathglare* "mau ku tusuk kau pakai Tridentku?

Byakuran : "Ampun deh"

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Akira Amano

Story by me

Warning : OOC, AU, geje, dan sinetron banget!…. Gak suka sak usah baca. Yang suka silahkan baca

Childhood's memories

Sesosok anak laki- laki 10 tahun berambut biru duduk termenung di ayunan, yang terdapat dalam taman bermain yang sepi. Sambil sesekali terisak, dia menghapus air matanya yang menetes di pipi halusnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang anak laki- laki yang berusia diatas 2 tahun dari anak yang berambut biru tersebut, berjalan- jalan dengan riang. Rambut putihnya berayun- ayun seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

"Hiks.. hiks..,"

Anak berambut putih itupun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia melihat seorang anak berambut biru yang terisak- isak di taman bermain yang sepi. Dia pun menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Hai, kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya si Rambut Putih.

"….," anak berambut biru itu tidak menjawab, hanya menatap si Rambut Putih.

"Namaku Byakuran, kenapa kau menangis? Bisakah kita jadi teman?" kata Rambut Putih sambil tersenyum.

"A-… aku… maaf," anak berambut biru itu berkata singkat, lalu meninggalkan Byakuran.

Esoknya,

Tak ada suara tangisan yang terdengar, Byakuran tetap saja meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju ke tempat dimana dia bertemudengan anak yang baru disadarinya kemarin memiliki warna mata yang berlainan. Biru dan merah. Aneh memang, tapi dia berusaha untuk menjadi teman bagi anak itu. Langkahnya terhenti, seperti yang diduga Byakuran, anak berambut biru itu masih di taman bermain.

"Hai,"sapa Byakuran.

"Kau, datang lagi?" tanya si rambut biru keheranan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Byakuran balik bertanya.

"Menenangkan diriku," jawab rambut biru singkat.

"Dari?" Byakuran terus bertanya.

"Sesuatu yang menyakitkan," lanjut si rambut biru itu dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Byakuran, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mukuro.. Rokudo Mukuro," jawab si rambut biru itu sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu, Mukkun?" Byakuran balik bertanya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu,"

Mereka berduapun saling tersenyum. Walaupun Mukuro masih belum ingin menceritakan apapun pada Byakuran.

Hari – hari pun berlalu. Byakuran dan Mukuro menjadi sangat akrab bagai kakak dan adik yang tak bias dipisahkan.

"Mukkun, kapan kau ultah?" Tanya Byakuran tiba- tiba.

"9 Juni," jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, sebentar lagi kau ultah. Apa kau tidak merasa senang, Mukkun?" tanya Byakuran lagi.

"Tidak, karena hari itu sama seperti hari- hari biasa," jawab Mukuro singkat.

"Mukkun, bisakah kau bercerita padaku, pada saat kita berjumpa pertama kali kenapa kau menangis?" Byakuran masih penasaran.

"Maaf..," kata yang terucap dari bibir Mukuro.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu." Byakuran tersenyum pada Mukuro.

9 Juni…

"Happy Birthday, Mukkun!" kata Byakuran sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ah, Bya-nii! Arigato," Mukuro pun senang karena ini kali pertama ulang tahunnya dirayakan.

"Ini untukmu, jika kau tak mau bercerita padaku ceritalah pada buku ini. *sambil menyerahkan sebuah note berwarna hitam*" Byakuran kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Bya-nii!"

Setelah mendapat hadiah dari Byakuran, perlahan- lahan Mukuro berbagi penderitaan pada buku itu. Sampai suatu ketika, dia ingin memberitahu pada Byakuran apa yang dialaminya seperti yang tertulis pada buku pemberian Byakuran. Dia ingin menyerahkan buku itu.

Di rumah Byakuran –

"Byakuran, ayahmu tadi telepon dari Amerika. Dia ingin kau melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Ayahmu sudah memesan tiket untukmu. Besok kau harus berangkat." Kata Ibu Byakuran.

"Tapi, Bu? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Byakuran kaget.

"Maafkan kami, ini kejutan untukmu. Bukannya kau bercita- cita untuk sekolah di Amerika?" kata Ibu Byakuran sambil tersenyum.

Byakuran menunduk, senang dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. Senang karena dia bisa menuntut ilmu di negeri orang. Sedih karena dia harus meninggalkan seseorang yang penting, sangat penting baginya, Mukuro.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tak bisa melindungimu, Mukkun," ujarnya dalam hati.

Esoknya…

Mukuro dengan riangnya menunggu Byakuran di taman bermain dimana mereka biasa bertemu. Di pangkuannya terdapat note hitam pemberian dari Byakuran, setengah tahun lalu.

"Dengan ini kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi padaku," kata Mukuro yakin.

30 menit….

1 jam….

1 jam 30 menit….

2 jam…

"Kenapa dia terlambat? Apa hari ini dia ada ujian? Tapi kemarin dia tak bilang padaku. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa dia memang tidak ingin datang kemari? Apa dia memang sudah bosan berteman denganku?" batin Mukuro berkecamuk. *cie….tumben Author bahasanya tinggi banget*

Tiba – tiba…

Sekerumun orang berpakaian serba hitam dan berbadan tegap datang.

"Itu dia," teriak salah seorang dari kerumunan itu sambil menunjuk Mukuro.

"Ah gawat, mereka mengejarku," Mukuropun bangkit dan segera berlari sekencang yang dia bisa.

Tapi…

"BRAKKKK…" Terdengar suara benturan.

Mukuro telah ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil, bukunya terlempar. Dia tak bisa mngambilnya, dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Cepat, angkat dia ke mobil! Dasar anak yang merepotkan," kata seorang dari kerumunan orang berbaju hitam.

Orang- oramg itu mengangkat tubuh kurus Mukuro ke sebuah mobil, dan membawanya pergi. Buku catatan yang terlempar itu diambil oleh seorang yang berambut putih jabrik, Byakuran. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari pemiliknya.

"Byakuran, ayo cepat! Nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat," teriak seorang wanita di dalam taksi.

"Baiklah bu," Byakuran pun menurut pada ibunya.

Byakuran POV:

"Kemana kau, Mukkun? Apa artinya dari semua ini? Apa kau marah padaku? Aku tahu aku salah tak memberitahumu lebih awal. Tapi, aku benar- benar ingin bertemu denganmu."

End of Byakuran POV

Byakuran tak sengaja melihat bercak darah pada sampul belakang buku itu.

"Tak mungkin, apa yang terjadi? Cih, aku bodoh! Kenapa aku tak bisa melindunginya?" Byakuran menunduk.

Beberapa tahun berlalu….

"Ah, aku rindu Negara ini. Bagaimana denganmu, Byakuran?" kata seseorang berkacamata dan berambut coklat kemerahan.

" Sho-chan, tentu saja aku sangat senang." kata Byakuran singkat.

"Apa kau ingin menemui kekasihmu yang berambut biru itu?" kata Sho-chan usil.

"Enak saja, dia bukan pacarku tau!" sanggah Byakuran sambil tersenyum.

Ketika Byakuran melihat dari jendela dalam taksi sekilas dia melihat sosok rambut biru ala namun sekarang rambutnya mulai panjang .. Mukuro!

"Berhenti pak!" teriak Byakuran tiba- tiba.

Sesegera mungkin Byakuran turun dari taksi, dan mengejar sosok tersebut.

"Tunggu kami, pak! Saya mengejarnya dulu," kata Sho-chan yang menyusul Byakuran berlari.

Tangan Byakuran pun hampir mengenai pemuda berambut nanas itu. Sebelum sampai ke punggung, pemuda itu sudah menoleh ke arah Byakuran.

"Ada apa ya, kufufu?" kata pemuda rambut biru.

"Mukkun, itu benar kau *melihat mata Mukuro yang berlainan warna* Kau sudah setinggi ini sekarang. Aku sangat merindukanmu," kata Byakuran tersenyum.

"Maaf, kau siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu," alis Mukuropun berkerut, heran.

"Ini aku Byakuran. Apa kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku tak bisa menolongmu dari keluargamu yang kejam itu, aku sudah membaca semua dan tahu kebenarannya sekarang," kata Byakuran menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Keluargaku? Kufufu… aku tak punya keluarga. Mereka sudah kubunuh. Namamu Byakuran? Hmm.. aku tidak ingat tapi ketika aku mendengar namamu aku jadi semakin benci denganmu, sekarang tinggalkan aku jika kau tak mau kubunuh." kata Mukuro sinis.

"T-tapi Mukuro yang kukenal tak ingin membunuh orang yang telah menyiksanya. Kenapa?" Byakuran masih tak mau kalah.

"Pergi kau dari hadapanku!" kata Mukuro geram dan meninggalkan Byakuran.

- to be continued -

Author : "Saya kehabisan ide nih buat nerusin ceritanya, ada yang mau share tentang bagaimana enaknya kelanjutannya?"  
Mukuro : "Dasar gak kreatif!"

Author :" Bukannya gak kreatif, T_T tapi saya benar- benar blank gara- gara kena remidi..

Byakuran :*entah datang dari mana tiba- tiba nongol* Minna-san.. jangan lupa RnR yak!


	2. the promise

Author : *minum the dengan tenang* "Glek..glek"

Tiba- tiba..

Byakuran : *ngagetin Author ampe Author tersedak* "Terusin ceritanya, gak sabar neh"

Author : *masih melotot karena tersedak* "Dasar kalau aku mati tersedak gimana? Tar malah gak diterusin ceritanya."

Byakuran : "Ampun deh!"

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Akira Amano

Story jelas hak milik saya

The Promise

Warning : AU, OOC, Sinetron banget, mungkin rada- rada dibumbui Shonen- ai

Cerita sebelumnya :

Byakuran pergi meninggalkan Mukuro ke Amerika, ketika hendak pamit ternyata Byakuran hanya mendapati note pemberiannya pada Mukuro. Tapi, sang pemilik tak diketahui keberadaannya. Beberapa tahun berlalu ketika Byakran kembali ke Jepang, tak sengaja dia melihat sosok Mukuro di jalanan. Ketika dia berusaha menghentikan langkah Mukuro, Mukuro malah mengusirnya.

Kring… Kring…

"Aduh, jam berapa ini?" Byakuran dengan muka kusutnya menggeliat dari ranjangnya.

"Eh, ayo bangun! Anak malas!" teriak seorang wanita dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, bu!" jawab Byakuran dengan malas- malasan.

Byakuranpun terbangun hendak pergi mandi, dia membuka lemari bajunya. Segera dia mengambil kaos warna hitam favoritnya. Ketika hendak mencapai pintu, kakinya tersandung tas kopernya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, dan menemukan note warna hitam milik Mukuro.

Byakuran's POV :

"Note ini telah memberitahuku segalanya tentang Mukuro. *Tiba- tiba teringat kejadian kemarin* Tidak mungkin Mukuro membunuh keluarganya. Apa dia berbohong? Untuk apa dia pura- pura tidak kenal aku? Apa dia marah padaku karena tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melindunginya? Tapi, dia sangat berubah sekarang. Bukan seorang Mukuro yang lembut penuh kasih sayang, tak ingin kabur dari rumah karena dia tak ingin kehilangan keluarganya. Tapi, kemarin.."

End of Byakuran's POV

Dengan langkah malas- malasan, Byakuran menuju ke kamar mandi.

Di Kokuyo High School

"Mukuro-sama, apa Anda benar- benar tak mengenal orang itu?" tanya Chikusa pada Mukuro.

"Kufufu.. Entahlah. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya tapi tak pernah kenal dengannya. Dan aku ingin sekali membunuhnya ketika dia berada di dekatku," jawab Mukuro enteng.

"Kenapa begitu?" desak Chikusa lagi.

"Kufufu.. Aku tak tahu," kata Mukuro singkat.

Di rumah Byakuran…

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" kata Shoichi pada Byakuran.

"Hmm.. aku ingin sekali lagi bertemu dengannya," kata Byakuran.

"Lagi? Bukannya sudah jelas dia mengusirmu dan mengancam akan membunuhmu?" Shoichi mencoba menjelaskan kejadian kemarin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, aku yakin itu benar- benar dia! Mungkin ada sesuatu terjadi padanya sehingga dia seperti itu, aku yakin itu," tegas Byakuran.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Shoichi masih tetap penasaran.

"Aku akan melawannya, berusaha untuk melawannya! Walaupun aku kalah, itu akan membuatku senang karena aku telah melanggar janjiku padanya," kata Byakuran sedih.

Byakuran teringat masa lalunya lagi bersama Mukuro.

Flashback..

"Mukkun, walaupun kau masih tak ingin menceritakan padaku, aku akan tetap di sampingmu untuk menjagamu. Aku berjanji," kata sosok anak kecil berambut putih, Byakuran.

"Benarkah? Kau tak usah repot- repot menjagaku, Bya-nii. Aku masih bisa bertahan dengan keluargaku," kata Mukuro dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Byakuran kecil yang melihat luka disekujur tangan Mukuro sontak meneteskan air matanya. Lalu, dia memeluk Mukuro kecil.

"Tidak, aku akan berjanji padamu. Selamanya. Aku pasti bisa menolong dan menjagamu," kata Byakuran sambil terisak di bahu Mukuro kecil.

Mukuropun tersenyum.

End of Flashback..

Di pusat pertokoan …

"Byakuran, apa kau yakin?" tanya Shoichi lagi.

"Hmm.. aku yakin! Ayo kita ke taman bermain dimana aku dulu sering bertemu dengannya," ajak Byakuran.

Di Kokuyo High School..

"Chikusa, aku mau keluar sebentar," pamit Mukuro pada Chikusa.

"Anda mau kemana, Mukuro-sama?" tanya Chikusa penasaran.

"Kufufu, itu bukan urusanmu, Kakipii," kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum sinis.

Karena penasaran, Chikusa tetap mengajak Ken untuk mengikuti Mukuro pergi.

Tak disangka tujuan Mukuro dan Byakuran sama. Mereka bertemu. Saling melihat.

"Mukkun," panggil Byakuran singkat.

"Kufufu, sejak kapan kau tahu nama kecilku?" ejek Mukuro.

"Apa kau benar- benar lupa padaku? Ini aku, maafkan aku telah melanggar janjiku. Aku tahu kau pasti marah pada.." kata- kata Byakuran terputus.

"Argh.." Mukuro mengerang sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa- apa, Mukuro?" tanya Byakuran sambil berusaha membantu menopang tubuh Mukuro.

"Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau! Aku benci kau, hatiku berkata kau harus dibunuh," kata Mukuro menahan sakit.

Mukuropun hendak menggerakkan tridentnya, dan mengarahkan pada Byakuran.

"Ingat, jangan sentuh aku! Atau aku membunuhmu," ancam Mukuro.

"Kenapa kau hanya mengancamku? Aku memang pantas untuk dibenci olehmu, jadi tunggu apa lagi? Bunuh aku!" tantang Byakuran.

"Arghhh…" Mukuro berteriak semakin keras tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menyeruak masuk pada memorinya sekarang. Dia berjalan terhuyung masuk ke badan jalan raya, tak sadar di arah berlawanan terdapat kendaraan yang melaju kencang hendak menabraknya.

"Mukuro…"

"Brakkkkk…"

Suara keras itu terdengar lagi, darah mengalir di atas jalan raya. Seorang laki- laki berambut nanas dan berwarna biru itu terduduk di trotoar. Dia melihat kejadiannya, ketika pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu melindunginya dari tabrakan. Sedikit demi sedikit memorinya kembali. Kembali mengingat disaat mereka berdua selalu bersama.

"TIDAKKK.." teriak Mukuro tiba- tiba.

Mukuropun berlari ke arah pemuda yang tergolek di tengah jalah dengan bersimbah darah.

"Bya-nii, aku ingat semuanya. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu seperti ini," Mukuropun meneteskan air matanya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah kembali seperti dulu. Maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu lebih lama lagi," kata Byakuran terbata- bata sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Mukuro.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati, tak akan! Kau bilang akan di sisiku selamanya bukan?" isak Mukuro.

Byakuran tersenyum, sebelum dia menutup matanya.

"Bya-nii, bangunlah!"

Mukuro lalu mengeluarkan kekuatan ilusinya yang disembunyikan dari Byakuran.

"Aku akan membuat ilusi organ- organ tubuhmu yang rusak. Agar kau tetap hidup, Bya-nii,"

Di Rumah Sakit..

Mata Byakuran perlahan- lahan terbuka. Pandangannya masih kabur, sampai akhirnya dia melihat sosok pemuda tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan menunggunya tersadar.

Lalu..

"Bya-nii, kau sudah sadar?" kata Mukuro sedikit senang.

"Iya, aduh badanku masih sakit semua," kata Byakuran sambil meringis.

"Syukurlah," Mukuro tersenyum pada Byakuran.

Tiba- tiba pipi Byakuran memerah melihat senyum manis Mukuro yang dikenalnya. Cepat- cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya. Malu.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Mukuro karena melihat reaksi aneh dari Byakuran.

"Uhm.. tak apa- apa, Mukkun," balas Byakuran sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Byakuran wajah Mukuro merah padam, sama seperti yang dirasakan Byakuran. Malu.

"Eh, Mukkun, pipimu merah. Pasti kau suka padaku ya?" goda Byakuran.

"Apa? *cepat- cepat tutupin pipi merahnya* Enak saja. Bya-nii, Gee r," balas Mukuro.

Mereka berduapun saling tertawa. Tanpa mereka sadari di luar Chikusa, Ken, dan Shoichi memperhatikan mereka.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat sisi lain, Mukuro-sama," kata Chikusa pelan.

"Dia bukan Mukuro-sama kita lagi, ayo pergi dari sini Kakipii," ajak Ken.

- The End -

Author : "Yosh! Selesai sudah."

Byakuran : "Endingnya nanggung, tuh! Harusnya yang lebih keren kaya pelukan kek kissu kek. Dasar author gak berpengalaman."

Mukuro : "Kufufu.. jadi ide cerita saya seperti 'uke' di sini adalah idemu?"

Byakuran : "Mukkun, jangan marah begitu bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling melindungi dan bersama."

Mukuro : "Itu hanya dalam cerita dan jangan panggil saya Mukkun." *Sambil nunjuk muka Byakuran pake tridentnya*

Author : *ngacir* "Wah, keadaannya makin gawat neh. Tanpa basa basi RnR okeh?"


End file.
